


Finally (Or, "Sleep")

by RosaClearwater



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: For all the fears that typically wrapped themselves in the engulfing darkness of night, no fear was to be found here.





	Finally (Or, "Sleep")

For all the fears that typically wrapped themselves in the engulfing darkness of night, no fear was to be found here.

 

True, calamities had arisen for more than half a century. Anger had swept through the museum like dust, invading every exhibit ruthlessly. Fear of captivity, repetitive and isolating fear coated all of the historical creations. Desires to escape the suffocating space bled into all inhabitants, wax and otherwise.

 

But, as with everything in life, the darkness was eventually brushed aside.

 

Accidentally, of course.

 

It wasn’t as though their new night-guard had known what he’d be doing the first night when he had timidly flicked on the lights.

 

In fact, it took quite a few nights for him to step into the role of protector and Guardian. And, even then, his attempts to shed some proper light on the situation... definitely needed some work.

 

But, as with everything in life, light and love and warmth eventually washed the dust away.

 

Serene patience and gentle, persistent understanding melted the wax. Necessity broke down the glass and all the other encompassing restrictions. Teasing joy unwrapped the stuffy bandages of formalities while determined glee crept into every crevice -- intent on filling all spaces with newfound brilliant, empowering hope.

 

And, as with everything in life, the little world was _finally_ able to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently became enamored with these movies (I’ve only been able to watch the first one, but that’s going to be remedied ASAP). 
> 
> Instead, I’ve been reading fanfiction in my few free moments to make up for the lost years. Came across a certain baby and just had to write something. Further inspiration came from listening to USC's performance of “Sleep, Little Baby, Sleep”. You'd think Jean-Baptiste would've made at least a cameo, but then it became this :)
> 
> (Nevertheless, if I do anything else for this fandom, you can be assured he's going to make an appearance :3 :D)


End file.
